Moments
by nerdsarehot75
Summary: A companion piece to my other story, Lifetime. See how Jenny and Vastra's relationship progressed.
1. First Kiss

**This is a companion piece to my story, Lifetime. If you haven't read it, it doesn't matter. This can be read as a stand alone piece. However, if you're curious to see where this is going I would suggest you read the other story too. Enjoy!**

The blades were whipping through the air, carving a non-existent trail, only visible for a second. The two women were locked in an intricate dance, going through the motions long engraved in their minds. The blades they were wielding would flash and soar, cutting through the air in beautiful and precise movements, enhanced by the grace of the women. The alien, lizard-like one worked through the movement with what had to be little to no thought, while her companion, a young human, was red in the face and sweating, occasionally grunting with effort. They moved around the matted floor of the basement, the artificial light glinting of a scale here, a strand of hair there. It was the swipe of a blade that sent the other clattering to the floor and a kick to the back of the knee that sent the lizard-like woman to the floor.

Jenny panted from the exertion, looking down at her Mistress, smirking at the turn of events. Vastra rolled over onto her back, looking up at the entertained human. She huffed as she rose to her feet with the gracefulness her race had been granted by evolution. Jenny couldn't help admire the lines of her Mistress's body as she rose. The light reflecting off her scales enhanced her alienness but made her no less beautiful in the human's eyes.

For months Jenny had been pushing aside the feelings she had developed for her employer. They were wrong, not only because they were both female but because Vastra had been so kind to her, giving her a job and a home when she'd just been a poor match girl living on the street. She'd taken her in, gave her a job and made her feel so protected.

She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins as her body thrummed from the thrill of victory. She looked at her Mistress, the clean lines of her body and the light glinting off her scales. She was beautiful and all the more for the danger she possessed. She beamed at her, happy with how far she's come since the she began learning from her Mistress. She watched Vastra brush dust from her shoulder, noticing the gracefulness, even in such a mundane task. The desire she'd been pushing back for months surged to the forefront of her mind. It flooded through her body, entering every crevice of her being despite her trying to push it back.

Without much thought she stepped forward and kissed her Mistress. Before her brain kicked in she felt total bliss and contentment. Then her brain caught up with her actions.

She stepped back, mortifies, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am," she spluttered, looking at her in wide-eyed fear. She knew how insubordinate she'd been and how it may cost her job. She couldn't bear the thought of living on the street again, or being separated from her Mistress. She waited with baited breath for the reaction.

Vastra gently caught her arm and drew her in close. She laid a soft kiss on the human's lips before drawing away.

"I wish for a rematch," the lizard woman said, taking up her katana blades once again.

Jenny smiled as she picked up her own blades and readied her stance. They spent well into the evening sparring in the basement as the lights began to putter out. Vastra won every match.

**Remember, reviews make for a happy writer!**


	2. First Confession

**Hey Guys, I'm not totally comfortable with this chapter but it's the best of got for now, so i hope you enjoy it. **

They were running down a dank alley from opposite ends, trying to corner the criminal they'd been tracking for months. Jenny could hear her footsteps echoing through the alley. No sound was heard from Vastra. That's how they worked. Jenny would be the diversion then Vastra would silently swing in and incapacitate the bad guy. Jenny could see the thug's shadow flittering against the wall but was unable to see his figure. She felt disconcerted. This wasn't the norm, even for this slippery criminal. She slowed to a walk and then a stand still, staring into the dark, looking for any sign of their prey.

A sudden movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She turned to see a glimpse of the man charging at her. She spun, trying to avoid him but felt a searing pain in her thigh. With a cry she fell to her knees. She could hear a scuffle above her but her entire focus was on the throbbing pain in her leg. She felt a sticky substance on her leg and when she looked at her hand it was completely red. Her vision faded in an out of focus as she fell to the ground, lying in the dirt and damp.

The pain was growing, becoming insistent, demanding more attention. It was sharp and pulling and she was desperate for some kind of relief. The only thing she could imagine relieving her was death, total oblivion. Her entire mind was consumed with the pain. It screamed through her, deafening her to everything else. She could feel the black closing in.

The next thing she felt was a pair of strong arms holding her and a safe smell surrounding her.

She awoke some time later lying in a comfortable bed in a strange room. Looking around she realized it was her Mistress's room, meaning she was lying in her Mistress's bed. She looked to her right and saw the beautiful prehistoric lizard woman sitting in a chair, watching her intently. There were smears of dirt along her face and parts of her dress were drenched in blood.

"How do you feel, my dear?" she asked, half rising from her seat.

"Tired, but otherwise fine," Jenny replied, smiling at the other woman.

"Just as the Doctor said you would," Vastra replied, almost to herself.

"The Doctor? He was here?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"The incompetence of human doctors is astounding. Only an advanced, albeit ridiculous, man could heal your wound," she replied.

"My wound?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, the stab wound to your upper right thigh. Do you not remember it?" she asked, concerned.

"I remember pain but I don't remember no knife," Jenny replied.

"That's a double negative, dear," She reprimanded, "You don't remember what happened?"

"We was running in that alleyway and I stopped because I couldn't see or hear that man. He came at me from the side and I tried to dodge but there was pain and I fell. There was blood. Oh, Ma'am, there was an awful lot of blood," Jenny recounted.

"Yes, I heard you cry out. When I saw him standing over you with a bloody knife I attacked. There wasn't much left of him. It's most surprising he evaded our capture for so long. You were passed out. I was unable to stop the bleeding. I brought you home and called the Doctor," she explained.

Jenny looked at her in astonishment. She was trying to take in all the facts; unable to believe her beloved Mistress would react so instantaneously for her. It was unthinkable.

"Thank you, Ma'am. That was very kind of you," Jenny replied, stuttering slightly in her confusion.

"Kind? Would not anyone do the same for the person they love?" Vastra asked, herself now confused.

It was like a punch to the stomach for Jenny. Vastra loved her? It was inconceivable. How could someone so accomplished and wonderful love her, poor little Jenny, the match girl from the street? She felt winded and could only gasp for breath. She could see her Mistress jump up in worry at her change in condition but all she could hear were her words. 'The person they love…' She always thought it was just her, that this form of relationship was normal for her Mistress's race.

"Jenny, my dear, what is wrong?" she asked, exasperation leaking into her voice now.

She struggled to expel any sort of meaningful words but came up short. Instead she grabbed her Mistress's hand and pressed a kiss to the small scales there. Vastra smiled down at her in an infuriated manner but settled herself back in her chair. Jenny stroked her thumb over the cool scales, refusing to let go of her hand. They sank into silence fairly easily, both women falling victim to exhaustion. Jenny began to drift off to sleep, the pull of unconsciousness and the comfortable bed too much to resist.

Before she was pulled under she murmured, "I love you too."

She felt the blankets tucked around her and a cool kiss placed on her forehead as she slipped into pleasant unconsciousness.

**Reviews make for an efficient writer!**


	3. First Time Sharing a Bed

**Hey Guys, I know this is a little late but life kind of became very full on recently. However, I hope to have the next chapter up soon so cross your fingers. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Jenny entered the library with the customary tray of tea only to hear the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing. Vastra was standing before the fireplace, the light throwing the angles of her face into prominence. She turned at the sound of Jenny exasperatingly setting the tray on the table by their armchairs.

"You were wonderful today, my dear," Vastra said, moving away from the fire.

"Thank you, Ma'am," she replied, sitting down. An alien threat in London had been sucking the life force out of humans to continue its' existence. Jenny couldn't blame it fro trying to live but considering it mutilated the bodies while doing so and carried out horrendous experiments on them afterwards she was okay with the outcome. While investigating the case the pair had come across the Doctor poking around. It was one of those adventures Jenny was sure she'd never forget. The Doctor had brought the alien back to its' own planet under arrest, it having escaped from the local authorities. Once again they'd saved the day and Jenny was desperate for a good nights sleep.

"You look tired, my dear," Vastra commented as she gently lay her hand on Jenny's cheek. Jenny nuzzled into it, making an affirmative sound. Vastra sat down beside her and began to pour out the tea while Jenny curled up in the chair facing towards Vastra. She passed over the cup of tea and sat musingly nursing her own. Jenny reveled in the quiet of the house, thankful for the break.

"Ma'am, how did you meet the Doctor?" Jenny asked, wanting to hear her Mistress's voice.

"It's an unpleasant story. I'm not sure you should hear it," she replied.

"I want to know everything about you," Jenny said, smiling softly, "Even the unpleasant bits." Vastra looked uncomfortably down into her lap as she thought over her options. Quietly she began to speak.

"I awoke in darkness. I could hear noises, which I've come to learn were men shouting. I saw lights moving and later apes wielding weapons. I lashed out. They had killed my sisters and I could not their deaths go forgotten. I had to exact my revenge. I remember their blood was warm as I drank it, their flesh soft and easily cut. I killed at least five of those apes," she explained, looking at her small human with worry in her eyes. Jenny gently grabbed her unoccupied hand, trying to reassure her. She continued.

"One of them was different. He approached me unarmed and calm. He could speak my language. It surprised me enough to stop and listen. The Doctor told me about his people, told me of secrets no other person knows. He was very different in those days, much younger, less worn. He convinced me to stop and taught me to curb my rage. I was able to integrate myself into your primitive culture and live an almost normal life. But from that day I owed the Doctor a great debt. Even more so once he brought you to me," she finished explaining. Jenny was watching her with a look of concentration on her face, studying her almost. Without much warning Jenny placed a chaste kiss on her beloved's lips before draining her tea and standing up.

"Thank you for telling me, Ma'am. I'm glad you can trust me enough to share such a horrible experience with me. I'm tired, I should go to bed," Jenny said, caressing her cheek with the knuckles of her hand. She turned and walked away, leaving her Mistress to contemplate the reaction of her human, and quite unsurprisingly coming to the wrong conclusion.

Vastra was shivering under the quilts and blankets heaped over her as she lay in bed. The night air was below freezing and the wind was biting. She huddled in bed, her body unable to compete with the natural weather in London. Her fire had gone out hours ago and she'd been too afraid the leave the relative safety of her bed to relight it. Normally Jenny would have been returned to relight the fire every two hours or so but Vastra was loath the disturb her, not only because Jenny needed her sleep desperately, but also due to the fact Vastra was sure Jenny would not want to see her, knowing as she did of her murderous ways.

She screwed up her eyes, trying to stop the quakes that wracked her body. She could hear that dratted wind rattling the window pane and the patter of the rain on the roof. With all that noise it's unsurprising she missed the sound of her door opening and the soft pad of feet on the carpeted floor.

"Shall I relight the fire for you, Ma'am?" Jenny asked from the foot of the bed, startling her Mistress badly. She could only nod, for her chattering teeth. Jenny did so and she could see the feint glow from it but was still unable to feel the warmth from it.

She could still smell Jenny in the room but could not draw the energy to ask her why. Then she felt the mattress dip and a body, a warm body, invade her bed. The body pressed against her back and she turned into it, drawing in the life force of warmth from it. Jenny's smell surrounded her and she held tight onto the incredible woman who was sharing her bed, despite knowing exactly what she was. She vowed to herself that she'd never let this woman go while she felt her fall into sleep. She also vowed to never sleep without this ape, purely for the warmth it provided. At least, that was the excuse she gave when asked.

**Reviews make for a happy writer!**


	4. Engagement

**Hey Guys, sorry this took so lone to update, I've been surprisingly busy. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and please enjoy this chapter! (If you can guess the accidental reference I'll give you a virtual cupcake)**

The air was warm as it wrapped around the two women sitting in the library. The fire was burning bright and the soft sound of pages being turned filled the comfortable silence. Occasionally, the young human would reach out and stroke the cool scales of the woman beside her to comfort herself. She was content in the rough feel of the paper beneath her fingers and the comfortable silence enfolding them in their small cocoon of safety.

"Would you like to get married?" Vastra asked, breaking the silence. Jenny's mind went momentarily blank from the surprise of being asked.

"What, to you?" she replied, before realizing that it might come out in an offensive way.

"I didn't realize someone else might ask," Vastra snapped before slamming her book closed and stalking out of the room. Jenny sat in stunned silence, trying to process the last few seconds. She sprang up from the chair and raced out of the room determined to make everything right.

A few minutes later of searching the house she found Vastra holed up in the study, making herself look busy. The way she was shuffling paper so rapidly alerted Jenny to the fact that she was sulking. The quick glance up and then back down again alerted her to the fact she was being ignored.

"I want to be with you, married or not," Jenny burst out, entering the room and stilling Vastra's hands. She looked up at the small human, dropping the paper onto the desk once again.

Don't humans want to get married?" she asked, confused at her human's actions.

"You're a lizard woman from the dawn of time in a homosexual relationship with your maid. I doubt a minister would ever marry us," Jenny pointed out, taking her hand in hers.

"I don't understand why apes find it such a problem. My people were much more open-minded. Homosexual relationships were nothing unusual among our tribe," Vastra said.

"Well, with humans, it's a problem," Jenny said gently, putting emphasis on the word humans. She ignored the look Vastra gave her as she led her closer to the fire, already feeling the chill on her scales. "But I would be honored to marry you, Ma'am." Vastra's face lit up with a smile and she gripped Vastra tightly. "Don't know if it'll ever happen, though," the maid said, smiling too.

Vastra silenced her by kissing her hard. She gripped her dress in a tight fist, pulling her closer, reveling in their happiness. As the lizard woman's tongue invaded her mouth she could feel the heat pooling between her legs. Vastra lifted her up in her strong arms and Jenny wrapped her legs around her waist. She could feel that they were moving but she didn't care at that point. She moaned at the friction between the two before she felt herself being thrown. She panicked for a moment before the softness of the bed cushioned her fall. Vastra hissed before covering Jenny's body with her own. From there, Jenny's mind went numb as she gave herself over to absolute pleasure.

Afterwards, in the warm glow that surrounded the cuddling couple, the sound of soft breathing filled the room.

"So does this mean we're engaged?" Jenny asked softly into the other woman's shoulder.

"I guess it does, my dear," the other woman replied while stroking a strand of hair off her face.

"Good," Jenny said before snuggling down into the bed and drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face and love in her heart.

**Reviews make for a happy author!**


End file.
